Jestem Zabójcą
by Short Blade
Summary: Nagisa został profesjonalnym zabójcą. Żyjąc w dwóch światach między ciągłymi zleceniami, a życiem codziennym, czy będzie mu dane być szczęśliwym?


******A/N:****** Nie wiem, czemu skusiłem się na napisanie tego fica, ale mam nadzieję, że się spodoba. :)

* * *

 **"Jestem Zabójcą"**

Nie wiedziałem, kim chciałem zostać, ale powoli zacząłem sobie zdawać sprawę, że posiadam pewne umiejętności. Te umiejętności tyczyły się zabójstwa. Dorosłem i zacząłem z nich w pełni korzystać. Początkowo każdego dnia budziłem się cały spocony. Śniłem o ludziach, których pozbawiłem życia, widziałem w tych snach również siebie jako węża, który oplatał ofiary i dusił je, lecz z czasem te sny minęły. Wszystko stało się łatwiejsze.

Zadawałem sobie pytanie "Dlaczego ja?"

Naprawdę nie wiedziałem. Nigdy nie miałem specjalnych zdolności, ale w odbieraniu życia byłem bardzo dobry. Dlaczego ze wszystkich rzeczy zostałem obdarowany akurat tym talentem? Podejrzewam, że to wszystko przez moją psychiczną matkę, która tak mi zniszczyła psychikę. Mój umysł w samoobronie sam naturalnie przestawił się w inny tryb.

Stałem się taki jaki jestem, by móc odepchnąć zagrożenie z zewnątrz. Środowisko zmieniło mnie w to kim jestem.

Zaakceptowałem to i z czasem nawet polubiłem.

Koro-sensei był wspaniałą osobą. Bardzo dużo nas nauczył. Jednak nie mieliśmy wyjścia, jak go zabić. To ja zadałem decydujący cios. On się uśmiechał, gdy umierał, ale ja nie mogłem się na to zdobyć. On był jedyną osobą, która rozumiała nas wszystkich.

Rozumiał mnie.

Dlaczego musiałem kogoś takiego zabić? By ratować Ziemię? Czy było to tego warte?

Nie wiem.

Gdy ukończyłem szkołę, to coś we mnie pękło. Moja matka znów chciała mnie kontrolować. Sięgnąłem po nóż kuchenny i odebrałem jej życie. Było to moje pierwsze zabójstwo. Czy żałowałem? Nie. Sama do tego doprowadziła. To jej wina. Byłem w tamtym momencie spokojniejszy, niż większość ludzi po czymś takim. Zadzwoniłem do Lovro, który pomógł mi pozbyć się ciała.

Zacząłem u niego trening. Minęło kilka lat. Przygotował mnie perfekcyjnie do tej roboty. Wielu ludzi spotkała śmierć z mych rąk. W pewnym momencie zdecydowałem wziąć sobie kilka dni wolnego. Ten czas wykorzystałem, aby udać się na spotkanie klasowe, gdzie spotkałbym swoich kolegów z Klasy E.

Wszyscy prowadzili normalne życia. Mieli rodziny. Każdy był szczęśliwy. Na zjeździe spotkałem Yuujiego. Wpadł z nadzieją, że będę tu ja. Zdziwiło mnie to. Myślałem, że od kiedy dowiedział się, że jestem chłopakiem, to zrezygnował, ale on wciąż, coś do mnie czuł. Powiedziałem mu, że nic z tego nie będzie, lecz on nie słuchał. Dał mi kwiaty. Naturalną reakcją każdego na moim miejscu byłoby go spławić, ale ja zacząłem się wahać. Zrozumiałem, że to wina mojej martwej matki. To ona mi tak zmieniła spojrzenie na świat. Yuuji wyciągnął do mnie dłoń.

Ja ją chwyciłem.

Zacząłem się z nim spotykać. Nie powiedziałem mu o mojej pracy jako zabójcy. Pod przykrywką pracowałem w sklepie. Yuuji wiedział, że nie jestem z nim szczery, ale nie dopytywał. Mieszkaliśmy w tym samym mieście. Chciał żebym do niego się wprowadził. Długo unikałem tego tematu, aż w końcu to zrobiłem. Mówił, że widzi we mnie tylko, to co najlepsze, ale ja nie mogłem tego powiedzieć o sobie. To nie tak, że gardziłem swoją profesją. W pełni zaakceptowałem to kim jestem, ale wiedziałem, że w zabijaniu nie ma, ani krzty dobra.

Coraz trudniej mi było wykradać się, by wykonywać zlecenia. Pracowałem tylko w dzień. Na noc musiałem wrócić, by nie wzbudzić podejrzeń. Zawsze po powrocie wpadałem w jego ramiona ze zmęczenia.

Przy wykonywaniu kolejnego zabójstwa, coś poszło nie tak. Zostałem zraniony. Mocno krwawiłem. Nie mogłem udać się do szpitala, a w sklepie w którym pracowałem nikogo już nie było. Miałem nadzieję, że Yuujiego nie będzie w domu, że nie będzie musiał mnie takim widzieć. Oczyściłem ranę, była głęboka. Musiałem ją zszyć. Wtedy przez drzwi wszedł Yuuji. Podbiegł do mnie. Widać, że strasznie martwił się o mnie.

Zszył ranę za mnie. Nic do siebie nie mówiliśmy. Nawet nie wiedzieliśmy od czego zacząć. Pustym wzrokiem patrzyliśmy w ścianę.

"Jestem zabójcą"

Powiedziałem tylko te dwa słowa. Nie wydawał się zaskoczony. Odparł, że podejrzewał to. Chciał żebym mu o wszystkim opowiedział i tak zrobiłem. Powiedziałem mu o Koro-sensei, mojej matce i wszystkich wydarzeniach jakie miały miejsce. Niczego nie pomiąłem. Słuchał mnie uważnie. Gdy skończyłem to mnie przytulił, powiedział, że mną nie gardzi i akceptuje, to kim jestem. Byłem najszczęśliwszą osobą na świecie. Kontynuowałem swoją pracę dalej. Mówiłem mu o tym, co mnie spotykało. Nie oceniał mnie. Wiedział, że to jest, coś co wybrałem, coś co lubię.

Uwielbiałem moją pracę. Tak, bardzo, że zacząłem robić się zbyt pewny siebie, aż zostałem postrzelony w tułów. Ledwo udało mi się w ostatniej chwili wykończyć przeciwnika. Krwi mi ubywało, a nie mogłem się z nikim skontaktować. Powolnym krokiem szedłem przez miasto. Cały ociężały. Za mną pozostawał szlak wytyczony przez moją krew. Zatrzymałem się przed domem. Yuuji martwił się o mnie i wypatrywał z okna. Zobaczył mnie i szybko wybiegł.

Nie mogłem już ustać na nogach. Straciłem czucie. W ostatniej chwili zdążył mnie złapać przed upadkiem. Trzymał mnie w objęciach. Oboje przewidywaliśmy, że nasz związek nie może mieć dobrego zakończenia, ale nadzieja nas podtrzymywała. Wyjaśniłem mu wcześniej, że w takich sytuacjach moje ciało powinien przekazać Lovro i dla swojego bezpieczeństwa przeprowadzić się.

Wszystko stawało się niewyraźne. Odchodziłem, zrozumiałem wtedy, dlaczego Koro-sensei się uśmiechał. Ostatni raz pokazałem Yuujiemu swój uśmiech. Mimo tego, że zostałem zabójcą, mimo, że moja matka uczyniła mnie, tym kim jestem, mimo, że Koro-sensei'a zabiłem, to umarłem szczęśliwy.

W ramionach kochającej osoby.


End file.
